A significant number of existing water dispensers use gravity as the driving force to dispense water from the water dispenser. In this type of water dispenser, the water bottle is positioned above the dispensing location. These dispensers are referred to as “Top-Loading” water dispensers. Top-Loading water dispensers typically include means for receiving a five (5) gallon water bottle at the uppermost portion of the water dispenser. Five (5) gallon water bottles are quite heavy making it difficult for some individuals to mount the water bottle on the uppermost portion of the water cooler.
To overcome the problems of Top-Loading water dispensers, water dispensers in which the water bottle is stored in the lower portion of the water dispenser have been proposed. Since these systems cannot rely upon gravity to dispense drinking water, pumps are typically employed to pump the drinking water to the dispensing location located above the water bottle. These types of water dispensers are referred to herein as “Bottom-Loading” water dispensers. An example of such a water dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,887,955 the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Bottom-Loading water dispensers address the water bottle installation problems associated with Top-Loading water dispensers. However, Bottom-Loading water dispensers employ significantly more water contact components than Top-Loading water dispensers and, therefore, are more difficult to sanitize effectively. U.S. Pat. No. 8,887,955 provides a liquid dispenser that significantly improves the sanitary characteristics of previously known liquid dispensers. The preferred form of the present invention is designed to further improve the sanitary characteristics of previously known liquid dispensers.